


baby, i adore ya (not just on christmas)

by jjkookachu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno, i love noren more than life, jeno's in uni, markhyuck kinda - Freeform, mentions that renjun is a teacher!!, there's a curse word or two btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjkookachu/pseuds/jjkookachu
Summary: just some noren christmas fluff <3for janelle and me and our singular braincell.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	baby, i adore ya (not just on christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehours/gifts).



it’s december 1st, also known as renjun’s second favorite day of the year. his _most_ favorite day of the year would be december 25th, also known as renjun’s favorite holiday - christmas. 

" _why is your second favorite day december 1st again?”_

_“obviously because i can start decorating for christmas!”_

_“ah, obviously.”_

not that renjun cares what others think, but he doesn’t want to seem too eager by decorating his classroom or his living space immediately after thanksgiving, or worse, before. he shudders at the thought. 

it’s a perfect 46 degrees (fahrenheit) outside - chilly and calling for cozy layers, but not too frosty to the point where he’s frozen solid by the time he leaves his car and enters his apartment. all in all, it’s a perfect december 1st for renjun, and he couldn’t be happier. he’s humming to the _christmas & chill_ album as he hangs his newly purchased wreath on his front door. did he spend too much money on said wreath? probably. but this is his first apartment and first christmas decorations that he’s paying for with his first source of stable income, and he’ll do as he pleases thank you very much. 

renjun starts to unwrap the small set of string lights he bought to line his doorway when he realizes he’s too short to hang the tacks and lights. he’s considering going inside to grab a barstool to stand on when a deep voice interrupts his thoughts. 

“nice wreath.”

renjun takes his airpod out, smiling brightly at the sudden appearance of his neighbor who smiles back equally as cheerful.

“thanks, jeno.” 

“need help with that?” 

renjun looks down at his hands, still holding a pitiful tangle of christmas lights, and grimaces. 

“uh, that would be nice actually, if you don’t mind. i don’t have a stool so i can’t hang this…”

his kind neighbor is already reaching for the tacks on the floor before renjun can even finish his sentence. the latter guides him on where to place the tacks and hands him the string lights to hang, plugging them into the outlet behind the potted plant near his door. before renjun knows it, the lights are dangling and shining a pretty cool blue in the low light of the hallway. he beams at the sight. 

“thank you! sorry for taking up your time,” renjun expresses shyly. saying jeno is a sight for sore eyes is a gross understatement but he tries not to dwell on the thought while in his presence for fear of becoming too awkward or doing something stupid. renjun typically never lets a pretty face render him brainless but jeno has been the only exception for the past few months, and especially now with his pretty lights illuminating jeno’s perfectly structured face. 

“it’s no problem,” he smiles warmly. “good night, renjun,” jeno parts, entering his own apartment across the hallway. 

“night.” yeah, it’s definitely the most perfect december 1st renjun’s ever had. 

  
\----

  
“are you kidding me, renjun?”

“i didn’t think it would be this heavy,” renjun shouts back, squatting next to his christmas tree currently laying on the sidewalk outside of his apartment building. 

“we should’ve called mark to come with,” jaemin mutters bitterly. “why am i the only strong one in our friend group?”

“rude,” renjun grunts. “just give me like ten seconds and we can try again.”

“at this rate it will take five hours to get this tree into your place. let me call mark.”

renjun would say jaemin has such little faith in him that it’s hurtful but he knows his best friend is right. 

“renjun?”

he immediately shoots up from the ground, huffing out a sheepish laugh. he must’ve looked pathetic squatting next to his tree with his head in his hands. “oh hey, jeno.”

“what were you doing in the alley?” jaemin asks unabashedly. renjun shushes him for his shameless question to a stranger nonetheless, and jaemin simply shrugs. 

“oh, i was just feeding a stray cat,” he replies honestly, wiping his hands on his jeans with a shy smile on his face. “do you need help with that?” 

“god, yes please,” jaemin whines. “renjun is terribly weak and even though i’m clearly the stronger of us two, i cannot haul this five foot tree up to the sixth floor by myself.”

jeno chuckles and wordlessly picks up the other end of the tree as jaemin does, moving it into the building while renjun grumbles about not being as helpless as his best friend is trying to convince jeno he is. as soon as the tree is unwrapped and standing stably upright in renjun’s living room, jeno bids them both goodbye, leaving just as suddenly as he appeared. 

“so who was that?” jaemin smirks, plopping down on the couch. 

“that was jeno, my neighbor.”

“he’s hot. like, really hot.”

“shut up,” renjun says, busying himself with the branches of his tree. “i know,” he murmurs, ears growing red. jaemin cackles. 

“why have you never mentioned him? why have i never seen him until today?”

“i don’t know. i think he goes to the university downtown. i only ever see him really in the morning when i’m leaving and he’s going to the gym or something.”

jaemin hums. “well you should definitely tap that.” 

renjun squawks in protest. “i can barely talk to him.”

“i could see that,” he chuckles. renjun stomps over, picking up a throw cushion and starting a pillow fight with his supposed best friend. after jaemin successfully pins renjun to the couch and traps him in a big spoon/little spoon cuddle, he suggests, “invite him to hang out sometime. he’s nice.”

“maybe.” 

  
\---

  
“renjun!”

he looks up at the sound of his name upon entering his apartment building. jeno waves him over to the front desk, where he’s sitting with a phone pressed to his ear. 

“hi, jeno. what are you doing?” 

he laughs and renjun’s stomach squeezes. “i’m acting as our landlord for the month so-” he gestures to the desk and phone. “one second.”

renjun stands there patiently as jeno finishes his phone call. to give himself something to do, he removes his gloves and padded jacket as he starts to feel the warmth of the air conditioning more and more. or maybe he’s just sweating from his proximity to jeno and the conversation that’s about to ensue.

“sorry about that,” jeno says gently, giving renjun his full attention again. 

“it’s okay. why are you the landlord for the month?”

“he took the month off for vacation but don’t worry his son is helping me with anything i need. the landlord is also my uncle, in case you’re wondering,” jeno divulges. 

“oh, that’s cool. i hope you’re not too stressed. it must be overwhelming.”

“it’s going well actually, but it’s only day four so we’ll see. and i have no classes this month for holiday break so i’m not busy or anything.” he’s rambling a little bit, and renjun bites back a smile. 

“anyway, you got a few packages but they’re too big for your mailbox obviously so i wanted to wheel them up for you but i know you’re not home until after 2:30 so, yeah.”

renjun tries not to think about the fact that jeno knows his schedule and forces himself to respond. “oh, that would be great. thank you.” jeno nods, following him into the elevator and pressing the button for their floor. renjun knows he should probably engage in some small talk if only to diffuse the silence but he’s too busy inhaling jeno’s cologne since they’re in an enclosed space for once. it’s not an overpowering scent at all, just fragrant and _perfectly jen_ o he thinks. _warm, mature, strong but not too loud._

“so are these christmas decorations?” jeno offers, drumming his fingers against the boxes. now renjun has to hold himself back from staring at his neighbor’s lovely hands and think about what he’s going to say. _get a grip, renjun._

“um, yeah. yes.” 

“you really like christmas, huh?”

“it’s the best holiday. of course i do,” renjun declares confidently. riding that wave, he shocks himself when he asks, “do you?”

“yeah. of course i do,” jeno parrots, smiling softly. “i don’t know if i’ll decorate this year though. i don’t think i’ll be getting a tree or anything either,” he trails off quietly. 

“why not?” renjun’s proud of himself for not being entirely brainless during this interaction with jeno. _he’s getting better at this_ he thinks _._

“i’m just saving money for tuition, rent, all that,” jeno chuckles. 

“oh, makes sense,” renjun agrees, biting his lip in worry. he doesn’t want jeno to not feel the joy of the holidays permeating his home just like it will when renjun decorates his place soon. 

jeno smiles in response, wheeling the cart out and into the hallway once the elevator doors open. renjun opens his door, holding it for jeno as he sets the boxes down in the foyer. if renjun stares at the arm and back muscles flexing underneath his soft gray sweater, he hopes jeno doesn’t notice. 

“thank you. again.” 

“no problem,” he turns around, walking back out into the hallway. “oh and there will be complimentary hot chocolate in the lobby around 7 pm if you want to grab some later. see you, renjun,” he happily chirps, walking away before he can thank him for the second time that day. renjun sighs dreamily, clutching his sweater where his heart is.

**_to: hyuck [3:17 pm]_ **  
**_from: renjun_ **

_come over tonight. 7 pm!!_  
_help me decorate my tree_

**_from: hyuck [3:22 pm]_ **  
**_to: renjun!!! <3_ **

_what do i get out of this_

**_to: hyuck [3:24 pm]_ **  
**_from: renjun_ **

_free hot chocolate_

**_from: hyuck [3:25 pm]_ **  
**_to: renjun!!! <3_ **

_lame_  
_ask jaem_

**_to: hyuck [3:26 pm]_ **  
**_from: renjun_ **

_did mark not tell you he’s coming over too_

**_from: hyuck [3:26 pm]_ **  
**_to: renjun!!! <3_ **

_wtf no_  
_anyway say no more_  
_ill be there, 7 pm sharp :)_

**_to: hyuck [3:27 pm]_ **  
**_from: renjun_ **

_i hate you_

  
\----

  
if renjun puts on his nice yellow sweater with his favorite jeans, sprays on some of his cologne just to greet his friends in his apartment lobby and grab some complimentary hot chocolate, then that’s his right as a resident here. no other reason. he steps off the elevator as soon as donghyuck and mark scurry inside, arms linked and noses pink. 

“hi guys,” he greets them happily. renjun walks over to the side table near the front desk, where jeno is not sitting much to his chagrin, and begins to pour himself and his friends cups of hot chocolate. he tries not to pout too hard, knowing his friends will pick up on it and immediately ask questions. 

“here, drink some,” he shoves the cups into their hands. 

“oh this is good,” mark stutters, still shivering from the brisk weather tonight. 

“let’s go upstairs,” donghyuck impatiently demands, latching onto renjun’s arm and almost making him spill his drink. 

“okay, okay, be careful” renjun chuckles. 

“oh, hey renjun,” jeno pops out from the side door with a large pot of hot chocolate and sets it on the table. renjun will never get used to jeno’s sudden presence but he won’t, and will never, complain.

“oh hi,” renjun feels himself turn warm all over. he knows he’s staring but he can’t help it when jeno looks so good wearing that oversized hoodie and black joggers. 

“how do you all like it? i hope it’s not too sweet,” he chats timidly.

when renjun doesn’t say anything after a good three seconds, mark pipes up. “it’s great. perfectly sweet. thank you,” he takes another sip.

“yes, thank you…?”

“jeno. i’m renjun’s neighbor,” he explains with the sweetest of smiles, even though he doesn’t need to. 

“ah, jeno. i’m donghyuck, renjun’s bestest of friends. nice to meet you,” he grins. but renjun knows that’s more of a dangerously curious smirk than anything. he can see the glint in his best friend’s eyes and the gears turning in his annoying, pretty head. 

“likewise. enjoy your evening,” he says politely, and gives renjun specifically a small wave, before returning back through the side door. renjun wishes he would stop vanishing every time he appeared. 

as soon as jeno’s gone, donghyuck pinches renjun’s side, effectively causing him to spill his hot chocolate this time. 

“renjun! he’s so cute! what the FUCK!!” 

“be quiet!” renjun snaps. 

“you didn’t tell us you have a hot neighbor,” mark questions, ignoring their childish exchange. 

“because i knew _someone_ ,” he pointedly glowers at donghyuck, “would react like this.”

“no wonder you’re wearing cologne,” the latter snickers, running away anticipating a violent reaction, which he was right about. renjun thinks he deserves it.

  
\----

  
two exhausting hours later, mark is laying on the couch, donghyuck is finishing their takeout dinner, and renjun is snapping pictures of his gorgeously embellished tree for his instagram story. it’s been a productive evening to say the least. 

“so are you gonna make a move on your sexy neighbor or am i gonna have to do it for you?” 

“no and absolutely no,” renjun sighs. he thought he avoided this conversation expertly two hours ago but clearly he forgot that lee donghyuck is his best friend. 

“jun, he’s hot. and sweet. and your neighbor. i don’t know how much better it can get than this.”

“i wouldn’t even know what to say to him,” renjun mumbles, trying to pick the perfect filter to make his shiny ornaments pop. donghyuck looks around the room, eyes lighting up upon seeing the small box containing renjun’s fake bedside table tree. 

“didn’t you say he’s not putting up a tree this year?”

“yeah, why?”

“go give him your fake one,” he points to it in the corner behind all the ornament boxes. 

“no, that’s so random. he doesn’t even have ornaments probably.”

“so then maybe he’ll ask you for some. or, oh god, ask you to go ornament shopping with him. imagine that, renjun. that’s like, your dream date.”

renjun only has to think about it for two seconds before realizing that, yeah that is his dream date. a domestic shopping date for christmas decorations with a guy he likes? say no more! in no time, donghyuck somehow manages to get renjun to stand in front of jeno’s door, fake tree box in hand. 

after knowing renjun for all of five years, he knows his best friend needs a little push here and there to do things out of his comfort zone. with this in mind, he knocks three times on jeno’s door and rushes inside renjun’s apartment before jeno can see, mouthing a ‘good luck’ before leaving the door cracked open and probably waiting behind it to watch their interaction through the peep hole. 

“hey renjun,” jeno greets, hands inside his hoodie pockets and classic eye smile adorning his face.

“hey. so, um. you said you’re probably not gonna decorate your place this year and i remembered i have this old plastic tree that i used to keep in my dorm and i don’t need it this year cause, well, as you know, i have a real one and well, yeah. i want you to have this. if you want it,” he stops after rambling nervously. 

jeno laughs, taking the box into his hands. “thank you for thinking of me. that’s really kind.”

“of course. that’s the christmas spirit, isn’t it?” he bounces on his toes, clasping his hands together. 

“sure.” jeno’s always smiling down at him, at least that’s how it seems to renjun. he never wants to see it leave his face either. it might rival the prettiest christmas lights he could ever see this time of year. 

“well, good night jeno.”

“night. thank you again.”

“any time.”

“that wasn’t so bad, was it?” donghyuck ushers him inside, petting renjun’s hair affectionately. 

renjun pushes him off, sitting down next to mark on the sofa. he’s still vibrating with nervous energy and uses the christmas movie playing to help him calm down. renjun doesn’t know why he’s so worked up but _such is life when you have a crush_ he tells himself. two hours later, as mark and donghyuck put on their coats and leave through the door, renjun mutters, “i think i’ll bring him some ornaments tomorrow.” donghyuck kisses him on the cheek, bidding him a goodnight with a “great idea. sleep well, junie!”

  
\----

  
_it’s now or never_. renjun knocks at jeno’s door, silently praying that he opens it but also that he doesn’t. it opens, and renjun wants to cry.

“hey,” jeno whispers, phone to his ear. “come on in.”

renjun was not expecting this but he’s not upset. jeno must be on the phone with a tenant so he lets himself look around the living space to distract himself. jeno’s apartment is clean, spacious, and warm. there’s a candle burning on the kitchen counter and a guitar laying against the side of his sofa. the lighting is low and there’s a video game paused on his tv screen. renjun’s tiny tree is sitting on the coffee table surrounded by a remote, a few guitar picks, and maybe jeno’s schoolwork. it’s all very mellow and comfy. _very jeno_ , renjun thinks. 

“sorry about that,” jeno returns to renjun’s side, smiling brightly. “what’s up?”

“well, i realized you might not have ornaments for the tree so i brought some leftovers from school,” renjun explains.   
“from school?” jeno questions, taking the bag and peering inside.

“yeah, i work in an elementary school. i decorated my classroom already and had some ornaments and things i didn’t use. so i thought you could put them to use. if you want.”

“you’re so sweet. thank you, renjun.”

he knows his neck is turning red at hearing jeno calling him sweet so he tries to busy himself by unpacking the bag of garlands and baubles. 

“sorry if some of these are kinda kindergartener-esque,” renjun huffs out a laugh. “there probably won’t be a coherent theme for your tree but it’s the feeling you get when you look at it that matters most i think.”

jeno gazes at renjun, amusement in his eyes but also tenderness if renjun squints hard enough. “i think so too,” he says. jeno follows suit, rummaging through the bag of bits and bobs and hanging the smaller ones on the tree. 

“oh. i brought this one especially because i know you like feeding that cat in the alley,” renjun smiles proudly, hanging the furry little cat ornament on the tree. 

“thank you,” jeno responds quietly. “i wish it were real,” he says, peering at the ornament. 

“have you had a pet cat before?” renjun knows pets aren’t allowed in the building, which makes his heart ache for jeno. 

“yes, when i lived at home. the closest thing i have to a pet right now is the alley cat,” he laughs. renjun hums in understanding. he observes jeno look at each ornament, deciding whether or not to put it on the tree, smiling at things renjun’s kids have made. he’s happy, here next to jeno, in his living room, on this perfect december night. 

“listen,” renjun starts. he can’t believe he’s about to do this. but something about jeno makes him comfortable enough to try it, to take a chance. 

“i’m hosting a christmas party for my friends on friday night. it’s just about six of us, and you’re welcome to join.”

jeno’s eyes light up. renjun feels faint. 

“i would love to come. do i need to bring anything?”

renjun’s brain is short-circuiting but he snaps himself out of it to respond. “sure, if you’d like to participate in white elephant, just bring something under twenty bucks.”

“sounds fun,” jeno smiles, teeth showing and all. renjun’s heart beats as if he’s running a marathon. 

  
\----

  
friday night rolls around and renjun’s anxious, as expected. his friends enter his apartment one by one, complimenting his interior decorating skills and filling his home with his favorite sounds, happiness and love and laughter. he knows it’s cheesy but he’s happy. 

“is he coming?” jaemin asks, snacking on the refreshments renjun’s laid out on the countertop. 

“yeah. i’m nervous,” renjun breathes out. “don’t be weird,” he eyes donghyuck and jaemin specifically. 

“don’t worry, jun. we got you,” donghyuck winks and renjun scowls. 

there’s a few knocks at the door and renjun thinks he might pass out. but he’s confident and he can do this so he opens the door. jeno’s standing there, perfect as ever, a christmas gift bag in hand. he’s wearing a deep, forest green sweater, black ripped jeans, and a cute reindeer headband. nevermind renjun really might pass out. 

“merry christmas,” jeno greets cheerfully. 

“you too. come in, please.” 

greetings and introductions are traded, music is flowing throughout the room, games are played, and delicious food made by jaemin and donghyuck is ravaged. after the white elephant gift exchange, renjun pops in the winning movie vote of the night and sits on his couch, his friends following suit. jeno settles next to him, thigh touching his own and heat warming the left side of his body. if they sneak peeks and shy smiles at each other throughout the movie, neither of them mind. 

as renjun successfully wishes all of his friends good night and a safe drive home, jeno lingers behind in the living room. 

“thank you for coming over tonight. did you have fun?” 

“i did. your friends are funny,” jeno replies easily. they stand there for a second, looking at each other. renjun could get used to seeing jeno in his home, just like this, the soft glow of the lights shining on jeno but his eyes shining brighter. 

“i have a present for you,” jeno casually says. “let me go grab it.” 

renjun waits, exhausted but body tingling with nerves. he can’t believe jeno got him something for christmas. he feels regretful, not getting jeno something but before he can chastise himself more, jeno returns and hands him the small bag. 

“open it.” 

renjun obediently does what he says. he’s shocked, looking up at jeno and then back down.

**_Merry Christmas, Renjun_ **

**_You have so many decorations (all amazing by the way) but I think you forgot one. ^^_ **

jeno reaches inside the bag and hangs a pretty little mistletoe on the ceiling lamp in the foyer, directly above where they’re standing.

“there’s a tradition that goes with this, you know?” jeno smirks. 

renjun gulps. “uh huh.”

renjun’s beautiful neighbor, more beautiful than all the christmas lights in the world, who gives him more cheer than any christmas song he could ever hear, steps closer and places his hand on his jaw. jeno pulls him in cautiously, gently and renjun swears he can hear christmas bells ringing as their lips meet. yeah, christmas is definitely his most favorite day of the year. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
